High school special prob
by Rian1945
Summary: Fionna must prove that her brother Finn innocence in a crime by team-up with Marshall Lee.
1. Prologue

**This story is about some mystery and romance. Everything is humanized and there's few things that connected to real world. Enjoy. (Warning: contain Fiolee romance).**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hi my name is Fionna Winters. I'm 17 years old and I'm a student in Middelbare International School or in short MIS. I have a brother, his name Finn Winters and he is the same age as me because we are unidentical twins. But, he's not very smart like me. Heck, I'm helping most of his homework. But, he is very funny and easy to talk with and I'm loved him. Anyway, My mom already passed away with my dad. Before my dad die, he inherited me and Finn 50% of a stock in a bank and one billion dollars. But, we can't get the inherit because we have to be 18. So, the inherit is gave to my grandparents which is the master of economy until we 18. Me and my bro lived in a apartment ten blocks from the school. My life in the school is not really great. I spent all of my time to studying hard to become the best and I'm doing that for the past 3 years. But still, there this one handsome guy that I have crushed with. His name is Gumball DiBalleto. His the most handsome guy in the school and the most cool guy in the school. He is a very dreamy man. I always helped many times and we become closed like acquaintances. I always become his buddy in any school project. He also the president of student council. Although I helped him many times and closed to him many times, I can't become his date because I'm really out of his league. Not to mention he date another woman. But I'm still hoping that someday I become his girlfriend. Oh yeah, I'm not always studying in free time. Sometime I hangout with the school bad boy Marshall Lee. He already been reputated as the worse student around the school. Let's just say he is just like me but 180 degree in the other way. Although with his bad reputation, we don't get disturb by that. We always play around the school park and sometime hangout to the local mall. Yeah something like that. Anyway, that's all from me."

Fionna wrote everything in her new diary book in the morning. She already went to bath and ate all of her breakfast. She used any spare time to wrote her new diary.

"Sis. It's time to go to school now." Shouted Finn calling her.

"Okay. I'm on my way." replied her as she closed her diary book and put it in a safe inside her room. She took her backpack and they walked out from their apartment room. They entered an elevator and going down. They checked their backpack to make sure nothing got left behind. The elevator then stopped in the basement where they came out and find their car. They have their own car so they don't need to argue about who using the car. Finn used an Audi R-8 while Fionna used BMW 3- Series (F30). They drove out from the basement and on their way to the school. It was an ordinary day like the other day. (For now).

**Quiet an opening isn't it? Just be ready for the next chapter.**


	2. Usual

**Move to chapter 2 everyone! The start of the conflict is in this chapter or the next. Enjoy**.

Chapter 2: Usual.

The two unidentical blonde twin arrived at their school. The school yard is still crowded because its still 15 minutes before school time. They parked their car in the parking lot. Althought their car is cool and expensive, their still some car that more expensive and cooler like Ferrari, Lamborghini, Pagani, ETC. They walked out from the car. Everyone see them using they're blue clothing (they don't use their hat like Adventure time). Everyone is looking at Fionna because she wore a short skirt until her hip and tight T-shirt. They entered the class and walked to each classroom. Fionna entered her class and sat two rows from the front. She put all of her things beside her and took some books inside her bag. She is one class with Gumball's sister, Bubblegum DiBalleto. She always asked her about Gumball's activities everyday or what happened to him recently. She just like Fionna's spy. Then, the class started and all the student are sat in their sit. Today's teacher is Miss Michelle "Ice" Queen. She famous for being a 'Killer' teacher and love hot teenager boys. She now targeted Gumball as her girlfriend and its very disgusting because she revealed herself as a cougar. But still, it's just a school gossip. So, the school board react nothing about it. Anyway, today's lesson is Math. It's gonna be a long day with a killer.

After lots of studying, everyone is relieved because its recess time. Everyone in the cafeteria to have a nice lunch. Finn and Fionna sat side by side with Finn's girlfriend Alexis 'Flame' Carbonero. She is very beautiful and charming. Her body very slim and her breast is small and she is a pure redhead which is very rare because only 2% of all redhead that pure. Finn become her date because he saved her from some bullies a month ago. Finn and Alexis talked very long and Fionna just looking. She now jealous to Finn for having a girlfriend. Fionna today's lunch is a hamburger and a coke zero. She ate gently while watching everybody. She saw Marshall ate with his gang and they talked and laughed very loud. In the other hand, she saw Gumball ate with his girlfriend and his friends gently. He also held her tightly. Fionna doesn't stand a chance. She don't have many friends, not to mention a boyfriend. Luckily, she patient because she believe everything gonna be better soon or later.

Few hours later, the school is over. Everybody went home. Finn went to the park with Alexis to have a date. Fionna every homework on her Iphone. She walked out from the school and heading straight to her car. On her way to the car, she saw Marshall entering a Ferarri 599 GTO. He also appeared to be high-five with the driver. He entered the car and it drove away. Fionna really confused because Marshall doesn't have any rich friend around the school. But, she doesn't really care about it. She entered her car and drove back to her home. She still thinked about Marshall's unknown friend that still bugging her mind. She decided to followed him until he saw his unknown friend. She followed him 100 meters away so he won't get suspicious. She followed him at every turn he make. 30 minutes Fionna followed him. The car finally stopped in front of his house. He walked out from the house with his bag and a briefcase that he don't have before entering the car. He entered his house and said goodbye to his friend. The Ferarri then drove away very fast. She stopped following and thinking about the briefcase. She can't asked him about it because he will deny every question about it. So, she cleared her mind and went home.

She arrived her apartment. She parked her car in the basement and used the elevator to the 10th floor which is her apartment with Finn. She entered her room and put all the things on the couch in the living room. She walked to her room and jumped to the bed. She rested her body and mind before doing anything. She then got up and took all of her things that she threw in the couch to her room. She worked her homework quickly so she can have a free time at night and watched one of her favourites comedy movie The Hangover part 2. She worked 30 math question in 30 minutes and science with the same number in 20 minutes. She put her homeworkand everything that she have to bring to the school in the bag. She walked to the living room and jumped to the couch. She turned on the TV and moved the channel to HBO. She right in time to watch The Hangover part 2. She enjoyed herself and watched.

In the half of the movie, Finn walked in to the apartment and greet her. She sat beside her and watched together.

Fionna then asked Finn. "Hey bro. How's your date with Alexis?"

"Just like usual. We walked around the park and talking. I also gave her a pack of white rose. I also got a kiss from her."

"Huh, she kissed in what part of your face?"

"In the cheek. She's not brave enough to kiss me in lip"

"Okay."

They watched back the movie and enjoyed it. After the movie, Finn make the food for dinner and me changing my clothes in my room. Fionna changed to casual home then ate together and talked about school. They then go to their own room and slept. They set their alarm before they sleep so they get up early to go to school. They expect the next morning nothing will change.


	3. Trouble

**Welcome to the next chapter. In the review, maybe some of you would wonder I make a Fiolee instead of FinnxFionna. Well, I do that because I got no inspiration between them. So, I make a Fiolee and maybe I got the inspiration back after the story. Sorry if I offended to FinnxFionna fans. Peace off. (oh yeah. I forgot to tell that some of the background places of the story is connected to the real world. That's it.)**

Chapter 3: The trouble.

Fionna woke from her sleep as usual at 0700 hours. She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen. She walked slowly because she still sleepy. She cooked a scramble egg for herself and an omellette for Finn. Finn then walked out from his room and sat at the dining table. She cook the omellette first and gave it to Finn. He ate it very fast. So fast that when Fionna ready to eat her egg, Finn already went to bath. Fionna ate calmly and she felt about him because it's weekend and no-one study at weekend and he only move quick if its school day. But, she doesn't really suspicious because he may hangout with his friends. Fionna is half way to finish her egg when Finn came out from his room. He wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and a white polo shirt. He ran to the door and ran out to the basement. He then drove away to somewhere. Fionna calmly finished her breakfast and went to the bath. She washed her long blonde hair with shampoo and her body with soap. She washed her carefully so it won't damage. She remembered to ask Marshall to bring back a math book that he borrow. She rushed her bath. She walked put from the bathroom and wore her blue jeans and bluse shirt. She walked out from the apartment and locked the door with the keys in her. She ran to the elevator and pushed the button to the basement. She ran to her BMW and drove away to Marshall's. She drove gently in the road while turning on her favorite song Payphone. She drove for 30 minutes to reach his house. He saw his house and stopped in front of his house. She then walked out from the car and loked it.

She walked toward his front door and she knocked the door. Marshall then opened the door and saw her. She look very beautiful today and her smell is very nice. He let her entered his house. Fionna looked around his house. It's a medium size house. The house is very dirty with many garbage scattered in the floor. The wooden shabby and dirty gave the sign that he never mop the floor. The house only one stories high. Although around the floor is dirty, the floor around the TV in his living room are squeaky clean.

She then asked Marshall, "Where's my book your borrow?". "It's in my room. I going to take it. Just wait." replied Marshall and straightly walked to his room to take the book.

She heard someone in the kitchen. The sound is like a woman humming. She walked toward the kitchen to see if there's anyone in the kitchen. She saw a woman took a two cans of soda and two hot dogs from the fridge. Fionna called the woman and she nodded toward her. "Hai. What's your name?" asked Fionna. "My name is Marceline Lee. I'm Marshall's cousin." Marceline replied.

Fionna walked toward her and intoduce herself. They walked towars the couch in the living room. Fionna finds out that Marceline is the one that clean the living room and Marceline only visit Marshall and will go to her home at night. They sat in the couch while watching a 50 inch LCD TV. Fionna ate a popcorn while Marceline drank a can of zero coke. Then, Marshall came and sat between them. He also gave Fionna back her book. The book is dirty, but in a god condition. Marshall changed the channel to ESPN to watched something that he waited. A football(not NFL or something like that) between Manchester United and Chelsea live in Old Trafford and Marshall with his cousin are supporting Manchester United. Fionna should be leaving now, but she interested why Marshall love football instead of American football. She decided to watched the game and see if its enjoy and tense to watched. She watched until the game is over. She very tense when saw the United's goalpost is almost penetrated by Chelsea's striker Fernando Torres many times but saved by the goalkeeper David de gea. Nearing to the extra time after the second half, the point is still 0-0. The game got an extra time for three minutes. Two minutes of the extra time, United's striker Robin van Persie ran toward the goalpost of chelsea. He managed to evaded all of the defender. He ran in the penalty box and going face to face with the goalkeeper. He then chip in the ball so the ball passed the golkeeper. The ball passed the goalkeeper and entered the goalpost. Manchester united scored one goal. Everyone is celebrating the goal. Marshall screamed in joy becuase his team won. At the same time, the game is over. Fionna got up from the couch and say goodbye to Marshall and Marceline. She walked out from the house and back to his car. She drove back to the apartment to have a relaxing day. Along the way, she got a phone call from Finn.

"Finn. Why do you call me?" asked Fionna. There's a moment of silence in the air when Finn answered "I'm in the jail for no reason.". She knew that Finn will never do anything stupid. She turned her far to the jail and drove quickly to the jail.


	4. Guilty or not

**For anyone that reject this story (FinnxFionna clan), I'll made the sequel of "The Finn Identity" after this story. So, please, let me write something that free. **

Chapter 4: Guilty or not.

Fionna drove her car as fast as lightning to the city jail. She hope nothing bad is happen to Finn. When she got there, she ran to the front office to find Finn. One of the officer in the jail came to her and escorted her to Finn. She entered into a dark room with some polices inside. She saw a big window and she can saw Finn clearly sitting in a chair with a table in front of him. One of the detectives entered the interrogation room and interroagated Finn.

Many questions asked toward him. But, he only answered in one question, "No. I didn't do anything.". The detective then gave Finn a Glock 45, "Boy, you're fingerprints are all over that thing." said the detective tried to shake Finn because believed Finn do it. "

Finn got confused and said, "Look. I don't even know why I'm here okay.". The detective then turned on a TV inside the room. The TV shown a massacre of lots of people which apparently done by a mafia inside a house that full of cocaine. Finn couldn't believe what he saw and think that it's impossible he do that. Finn then brought away from the interrogation room into a police prison for a few days. Fionna came to see him and see his beloved brother behind the bar. She walked away in despaired knowing she can't do anything to prove he is not guilty because the police have more prove than the police.

She drove away to her apartment. She cried during the way and desperate. Her chest is tough and her brain is clueless. He is the reason why she don't do what she want from kid. Like going around the world, meet some Hollywood stars, and what woman wanted everyday. She now wanted to go home and cried in the bed until her eyes is drying. She arrived at the building and parked her car in the basement. She ran to the elevator and ascend to her floor. She ran to her apartment and entered her bedroom and crying. She just wanted to be alone at this time.

30 minutes later, she still crying in her bed. She stopped when suddenly the door-bell rang. She stopped crying and cleared her face. She walked toward the front door. She pulled herself and opened the door. She saw someone that she didn't expect. It's Marshall with his red clothing and lousy jeans. She let him entered and let him sat at the guest room. She sat across him and asked, "What are you doing here?".

Marshall replied, "Well. I give my regard to you and for what happened to you. I can't imagine what you feeling right now.". She shocked by what he says because he's not very good at words. "Huh. How can you talk like that?" she asked him tried to find out. "I not always be a bad boy. I study." he replied smartly.

"Listen, I offer you help." said Marshall. She shocked when he offered something. She asked, "What offer?". "I can help you to prove Finn is innocent." replied Marshall persuasively. "Really, how?" asked Fionna because she wasn't sure a guy like him can help her doing this kind of thing. "I have a friend that can investigate things and more details than the police. So, how's that?" said Marshall tried to convince her.

She thinked for a while about his offer. She thinks clearly about that offer. She finally said, "Okay. I accept it.". She hopes that the choice she make will not be a garbage.

"Okay. Anyway, what time is it?" asked Marshall. "It's 07.00 PM. Why?" said Fionna. Marshall then pulled her hand and they walked away from the apartment. She don't let her hand go for some reason. They walked out through the lobby and the main entrance. They entered Marshall's car that parked in the side of the stree. Marshall's car is a black 1966 Pontiac GTO. She never saw him drive the car. They entered the car and drove away. "Marshall, where are we going?" asked Fionna confusely.

"We're going to meet the contact that I told you. He's in the other side of the town." said Marshall and driving so quickly. A hour later, they reached they're destination. Fionna walked out from the car and realized that the car stopped in front of a bar that full of drunk people. Marshall then held her hand tightly and told her to stay close with him. They entered the bar to find the contact. Inside the bar, lots of drunk people around and some of them are passed out. Also, it's very smelly around and dirty. Fionna then saw a man in the far coner of the bar, sitting alone and using a long black jacket. They walked toward him amd sat across him. Marshall then greet him and he greet back.

"Fionna. I want you to meet a friend of mine. His name Segio Navarro. He come from Sevilla." said Marshall introducing Fionna with his new friend. Fionna look at Sergio. He's very charming and handsome. She then shaked his hand and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you señor. Marshall, you never told that your lady friend is very beautiful and cute." said Sergio with his charming andalusian voice and staring at her. "Sergio. Focus here." said Marshall. "Okay. Follow me. I'll introduce both of you with my other friend that will help. He is staying at downtown. And we using your car because my car is in repair." said Sergio and stand up from the bar. "Also, one thing I want to do." said again Sergio. He took a glass and threw it into a gangsters and blame it to another man. What's next is a big bar fight. Fionna, Marshall, and Sergio ran away from the bar and entered Marshall's car. They drove to the downtown to meet Sergio's friend. Fionna then started to convince that with this help, she may can help Finn. She is now optimistic and hoping that everything will be okay.


	5. The team

**Okay. Let's move to the next chapter and see if Finn's name will be clean**.

Chapter 5: The team.

As they drove to downtown. Fionna explained what happened to Finn to Navarro to brief him. Marshall boosted his car to downtown. They don't wanted to make their contact wait longer. 45 minutes of driving. They finally reached their destination. Fionna then looked around. She realize that she's in the rich people section of the town and her grandparent's house is few blocks away. The car than drove through a stooped in front of a big house. Sergio used a remote to opened the gate automaticly and the car passed through the gate. They parked the car in front of the house. They walked out from the car and entered the house. The house is owned by Sergio and its extremely huge with a big chandolier in the main lobby of the house. His house is a wide two-floor structure with the design of the house just like the buildings in Sevilla. There's many art collection, like paintings, statue, ETC. Also, the area of the land is 10000 Hectares wih most of the land used as a garden and wine field.

"Wow. You and your family must be extremely rich. I mean, Look at the size of this house." said Fionna feelin amazed more than her entire life.

"Thanks and it's a mansion. Let me tell you a story. My family is very wealthy and lived happy. I'm the only child in the family. When I was 10, my family died in an aircrash in the Atlantic and the plane never be found because its crashed in the Bermuda Triangle. Since I don't have any relative, all of my family legacy fell to me and I controlled everything since then." Sergio briefly told the story of his family to Fionna. She then asked him, "Don't you go to school?"

"School? I graduated when I was 13 and graduated from college when I was 16 which is a year ago." said Sergio shortly. She amazed by his charmed, charisma, and intelligence. She just got a crush to him (which normal a little for a regular teenage girl). Then, she asked again, "What kind of business do you ran?".

"I ran a wine plantion and an oil company in the west Asia and a charity company." said Sergio gracely. Suddenly, someone rang the door bell. He opened the door. A teenage boy with the same age as her standing in front of the door with a backpack and briefcase. Sergio let the boy to entered the house and closed the door again and locked it. The boy has a light blonde hair, a straight strict face, and a pair of blue beautiful eyes and his body is athletic.

"Fionna. Let me introduce to you my friend Benedikt Merkel-Orlander or nicknamed BMO." Sergio introduced Fionna to BMO and BMO shaked her hand. Marshall walked toward BMO and do a brofist. Sergio then told Fionna that BMO is a world-class hacker and he's came for Germany. He can hack any kind of technology.

Finally, the team is complete. BMO then opened his briefcase and put out an Alienware laptop and put it in a table in the living room. He also put out lots of cable and a WI-Fi device from the backpack. He connected his laptop with the WI-FI. He is now ready to hack anything.

"Okay. Now, what should I hack?" asked BMO ready to hack. Fionna then think for a while. Then, she got an idea for something to hack. She said to BMO, can you hack my brother's phone? His phone is in the police station confiscated."

"Sure can do. Just gave me the phone number and I do my best." said BMO. She then gave him the phone number and he straightly type everything she said. Thanks to the fast internet connection, he quickly hacked Finn's cellphone and find anything that can be a prove he is guilty or not.

He then hacked to Finn's picture and video when suddenly he found a video that just recorded today that has just been deleted. He found it because it's in the deletion file of the sever of the phone. He opened the video and found something really shocking even for Fionna. It's a s*x video between Finn and his girlfriend Alexis 'flame'. "You're brother surely have more luck than you." Marshall gave Fionna a disturbing statement.

"Okay. So, you're brother is not joining the killing because he is having 'you know what' with his girlfriend. Case solved." said Sergio. BMO doubted about it and said, "But, the police may think that the video is fake because we found it first which make them thing we do some damage to the video." said BMO with his German accent.

"Okay. Let's keep looking anywhere else and find some hard evidence." said Marshall. BMO then hacked to any kind of news that connected to the murder.

After a long hours of hacking. He found something intruding. The cocaines that found in the scene is came from a Colombia that shipped to a low cartel that operated in the west side of the city. It was a big found for the team.

"Good. Now, everyone get some rest." said Sergio and he went straight to his room. Fionna is sleeping into a guest room while Marshall and BMO sleeping in the other guest room. She slept deeply and hoping to set his brother free tomorrow.


	6. New evidence

**Okay. Sorry for the bad chapter earlier. I will make it up in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: New evidence.

In the following morning. Everyone in the mansion woke up at 8 o'clock. They have a quick breakfast at the dining room. Then, everyone went to bath quickly. They finished they're morning routine in only one hour. They brought everything they have and wore a casual clothing. Fionna wore her favorite blue T-shirt, Marshall wore his red plaid shirt, while Sergio used Sevilla FC jersey. BMO is the only one that not going because he's too weak and a computer boy. The team, using Marshall's car, driving to the west side of the city to find the dealer. The west part of city is filled with slums and crime. The center for drugs, prostitute, murder, ETC. They kept they're eyes sharp for any danger. They drove slowly through the slumy streets. Finally, they reach the place they looking for.

They parked the car in the sidewalk. Marshall opened the trunk of the car. Sergio walked toward the trunk and took a pistol which is hide in the sealing of the trunk. Fionna looked very suprise about it and scared. Marshall also took a pistol and a M-16. Sergio told Fionna to stay close with Marshall. They entered into a dirty, half-destroyed building. There's some people in front of the building guarding. Sergio brought a bag that came from the trunk of the car. He opened it and showed it to the guards. The guards gave them a green flag and they entered the building. Inside, lots of people using cocaine, heroine, and weed. Fionna got disturbed by the view and smell. In the other hand, Marshall and Sergio just being normal and not disturb. They walked toward a man that sat in the farthest position with many guards and girls and of course drugs. Marshall and Fionna stand in front of the guards while Sergio walked toward the man and gave him the bag.

"Okay. Now, gave any information about the murder." Sergio gave the bag of money to the man with exchange of information. The man looked to keep shut and replied, "No. I don't know anything about it." Sergio doesn't really sure about the answer. He then pulled out the pistol and pointed it at the man's heart. Everyone in the room got alerted and pointed their guns toward Sergio, Marshall, Fionna. Marshall pointed his M-16 to anyone against him and Fionna just covered in his back.

Sergio stand up and said, "Hold on. There's no reason for violence here. Beside, all of you should take a closer look at your boss. Especially in his chest.". All the crack dealer looked at the boss and saw a laser in the chest. The laser came from out of the building. It entered through the hole in the wall and from out of the building. The laser came from a sniper across the building and is held by someone that anyone can't guess (except Sergio), Benedikt. Everyone then put their guns away and facing the wall. He took away the boss and everyone is walking back to the car slowly. They entered the car and drove away. Benedikt followed them from behind with his car. They drove into a empty construction site a few miles from the place they snatched him. They rendevouz and pushed the boss out. They interogated him for a long time. But, he don't say anything. So, Sergio made a new plan. They tied his hand to the back bumper of the car with a rope. They entered their car and drove while dragging the boss until his talk. The boss finally gave up and told them everything.

"Okay. Those people got killed by a mafia family. I don't the name, but a word from the black valley said the drug brought by some rich people by a third person. If you guys find the third person. He will lead you to the family." said the boss in scare and crying condition. They believed him and left him tied into a pole.

They drove back to the mansion. Sergio drove the car when he said, "Both of you should take a break. Me and Benedikt can find the third man. You guys can spend some time together like friends or ... love couple.". Sergio tried to teasing with Fionna and Marshall. They both blushing at the same time. Marshall just smirked and Fionna became pout which make her more cute.

They arrived at the mansion. Sergio came out from the driving section and he ran back to the mansion. Marshall took over and Fionna moved to sat beside him. They decided to spent some time together tonight to loose their mind. Beside, school start again in a week. They drove away from the complex to the downtown. They realized that the night is still very long for them. Marshall just driving in relax condition while Fionna just sat like a good girl.

The car made it to downtown and stopped into a luxurious restaurant. They parked the car and entered the restaurant. "Don't worry Fionna. Dinners on me." said Marhsall slyly to tamed her. She knew what is he doing, but she just followed the game and see where will it go. They entered the restaurant and saw in the right far-end of the restaurant. Marshall ordered a 150 gram of tenderloin steak and a choclate milkshake while Fionna ordered 300 gram of sirloin steak and a vanilla milkshake and a banana split and a glass of water (she wanted to make sure that he really paid for the dinner). They waited the order by having an usual conversation. Marshall waited for the right time to charmed her so she will fall for him and she will date him. Unfortunately, Fionna can read his mind by his body language. She just playing along but also alerted for any of his moves.

30 minutes later, the steak finally came. Marshall ate it carefully in hoping Fionna will fall for him because he's polite. In the other hand, Fionna ate like a piranha. Heck, she finished the steak faster than Marshall. He is astonished by her and he sighed because the game just turned around. When all the food and drink came, she finished all the food and got full. They rested for a while and asked for the check. Marshall paid all the food and drink. They then walked out from the restaurant and decided to have a walk in a park across the restaurant. They talked while walking about their live and something like that. The sly Marshall tried to make his move to Fionna. But in reality, it's the other way around. Marshall fell for her because of her cute face, sexy body, and her smile although she hate it. His heart blooming like a rose. He can't stand it. He smirked to hide his blushed and feelings for her because it will loose his manly. They walked into the deepest part of the park. Suddenly, she trip into something and fell. Marshall catches her and he goes down as well. His face is landed by her big breast. Fionna felt ashamed for a while. She pulled herself away and Marshall do the same. They apologised to each other and both of them are blushing. Her face became pout for a while and she sighed. Marshall still blushing heavily and his breath is getting longer and longer. They decided to call off for the night and returned back to their house.

They went back to his car and Marshall dropped her in her apartment. Marshall straightly drove home. When they slept in their bed, they can't stop thinking about the earlier incident. They faced to the same direction like they seeing to each other. Both of them are fell for each other and hoping this relationship is not end just like a click of a thumb.


	7. Falling in love

**And you thought Marshall gonna banged Fionna. (Well, my be he will in the story). Let's continue to the story.**

Chapter 7: Falling in love.

In the following morning, Fionna is sleeping in her apartment. She got up at 10 AM. She do her morning routine and checked for news update while having a breakfast. Sergio and BMO still searching for the third man. It could take a long time to do. So, Sergio told her to get relaxing vacation. She just stayed at home and get lazy. But still, her face is showing a frustation and mixed with great worried to her brother. She stayed in her house for the entire day till the sun set. As the moon gone higher in the sky, she decided to go out and walked around. She dressed herself with a black clothes and a black jeans. She brought her cellphone and wallet in case if she wanted to buy something. She came out from her room with the keys on her. She straightly walked out from the lobby to the windy street. She doesn't have any purpose to go. She just wanted to relax her mind.

Step by step as she walked further, her mind is started to calm. She pull her head up to see the sky. There's lots of shiny star around her. She felt so calmed for a while when she got remembered of Finn again. Her head started to sink down and it's filled with frustation. She walked toward the park thinking it will calm her nerves down.

Minutes of walking making her tired. She sat in a park bench and rested. There's a vending machine for snack and coffee next to the bench. The lights from the machine illuminated her face, making her face more shiny and whiter. She then heard something behind her. The sound is going fast toward her. She pulled her nerves and face anything behind her. Suddenly, a chipmunk passed by and ran below the bench. She let out a deep sigh and calmed her nerves. She then stood up and decided to buy a hot chocolate. She took her wallet and took out 5 dollars. She put her money in the machine and choose a hot chocolate. The machine extracted a plastic glass and shed a glass of hot chocolate to the glass. She took the glass and delightfully drunk it. She sat back to the bench and enjoyed the chocolate.

Suddenly, a figure came toward her. It's a man with a black hair, red plaid shirt, blue-torned jeans, and a sporty Nike shoes. She knew it's Marshall and he just smile very happy to see her. "Fionna. What are you doing here?" asked Marshall wondering why there's a woman alone in the park at dark. "Nothing. Just to relax my mind." she replied with a smirked in her face. Marshall's heart started to pounding faster and a little-almost-can't-see blush appearing in his cheek. She just smiled to him. He then sat next to her and having a conversation.

"So, how many girls have you sleep with?" asked Fionna in the middle of the conversation. "That's awkward question. The truth is... that I... slept with 5 girls." Marshall answered it as truth as he can and embarrassment came to him. Fionna just sighed and laughed a little. She looks like doesn't mind about it. They talked something else before its getting awkward and crossed the line.

As the time shown 20.00, They decided to walked together to a restaurant. They walked to a very expensive restaurant in the city. They restaurant located at downtown. They walked for 30 minutes to go there. When they get there, many people lining up in front because it's full. Marshall then grabbed her hand romantically and walked slowly to the door. They don't line up with the people. They passed the guard and entered the restaurant without lining up because Marshall have a membership card. He said he got the card with the help of Sergio. They sat at the best seat in the restaurant. They ordered some foods and drinks and they continued their conversation while waiting.

"Marshall, how a man like you can met a rich man like Sergio?" asked Fionna to Marshall about his relationship with Sergio.

"Well, we met in a capoeira class (Brazilian martial arts) when we were ten. I used to be the one that insulted around, like they said I poor, mean, something like that. Only Sergio that be friends with me. He also help me passed middle high school and possible high school. In fact, he help do lots of stuff and I never pay him back. He's my best friend and I consider him as brother and he also do the same. We protect each other. That's all about me and Marshall." Marshall took a deep breath after telling the story. It's very sad and Fionna became sympathetic toward him. As the food came, they started to ate all the food. They ate lots of food and drink.

They ate for a hour. When Marshall asked for the check, the cost for all the food is 300 poundsterling. Marshall incredibly paid all the food. He got a discount which made the cost of food to 150 poundsterling. Fionna then got attracted toward him a little. They walked out from the restaurant and continued they couple walk. They back at the streets and walked to the same park they met yesterday. The path lights is the only things that light em'up. They held hands and both of them are heavily blushed. They walked sliently to a lonely park. Marshall always saw her, not noticing the path he walked. He saw her beauty inside and he always wanted to be with her. Fionna notice that Marshall staring at her. She just smile slyly toward him. They then suddenly stopped and Fionna walked a few feet in front of him. She turned around and faced Marshall. He timidly faced her beautiful face. His tremoring and the heat surrounded him. She moved slowly step by step toward him. Every step she make make the heat intense. She now very close to him and their lips are inches away. Marshall closed his eyes and ready for the "thing". It took a long time and the heat is gone. He opened his eyes and she just staring at him holding her laughed.

"Fionna. That's not funny! I thought you gonna kiss me." said Marshall in angered.

"Sorry dude. It's just funny when you do it." Fionna apologised about it.

"Never mind." Marshall still in angered.

"Okay. I'm gonna going to home now. I better took a cab so you can calmed down." said Fionna still holding her laugh.

"Whatever." replied Marshall and his angered is now almost gone.

Fionna ran away from him to the exit. Marshall now filled with despair and hoping a kiss from her and he walked away slowly to different way. Fionna then turned around and around toward him. He grabbed and pulled his hand. He then kissed him in the lips for ten seconds. She released her lips and ran away again from him. Marshall now happy and excited. He is now thinking all about her. He then went hope happily and joy. Fionna also have the same feelings with him. They now officially dating.


	8. Couple for eternity(Rated M)

**The Fiolee adventure has just begun. Now, back to romance again. (Rated M for this chapter only).**

Chapter 8: Couple for eternity.

After the kiss, they both heavily blush and embrassed. Marshall ran toward Fionna. He just wanted to be with her even for a minute. He can felt numb in his body as he ran toward her. The heat to struggled to get her. His heart beating fast due to fast running and heavy feelings that crushed his chest. He finally saw her walking slowly enjoying the windy night. Marshall shputted her name and she turned around with her amazing gaze. Her gaze just strucked to his heart making him blooming like sunflower in the morning. He finally stopped right in front of her. They stared for each other with nothing to say, just staring in each other. Then, a torrents of rain splashed to the earth. They caught by the rain and stopped staring to each other. They ran to any shelter they can get. They finally sheltered in a tent in front of a store. They just smiling seeing the rain falling down to the earth. They waited until the rain over. They then stared at each other. Their lips is only inches away. There's big heat between them. Fionna minds become disarray and can't think straight. She then pressed her lips to Marshall. They kissed passionately with the rains as the background. They kissed very hard until Marshall banged her to the wall and she wrapped her both legs in his hip. They kissed for long time not knowing the rain is over a half hour ago. They released the kissed and just stared. Then, they walked together by holding hands to Marshall's car. They drove away to Marshall's house. Fionna seems fine about it.

They arrived at his house. Fionna decided to spend the night at his due it's already very late. Marshall then walked to the kitchen to gave a snack. She sat at his couch and watching his TV while waiting. In the kitchen, Marshall took a bag of chips and one and a half liter of Coca-Cola from the fridge. He then took and put it in a table beside the fridge. He then put his both hands on the table and thinked about her. He tried to control his heat toward her. He got to calmed himself and get a grip not doing something awful to her. He finally got it and ready to confront her gently. He brought the snack out of the kitchen to the sofa. Fionna turned his head toward with a smile and sighed. He sat beside her and drank the cola.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Fionna while surfing the channel.

"Well. There's "Paul" in the HBO and "The Mechanic" in Fox movies. Your call." said Marshall while put his hand in the back ledge of the sofa. And put his leg in the top of his other leg. Fionna replied, "Let's watch "The Mechanic". I never got a chance to watch it.

They watched "The mechanic" in the TV. Fionna watched really focused And Marshall just enjoyed himself. He already watched it a million times. But still, he still excited by the action from the movie.

For a few moments, Marshall would look to her and she just smile back. Her smile gave his heart a big flush of joy and calm. He felt very calmed for the first time in his life. With no of his punk friends bothering his mind and neither of his parents. His heart is so calmed that he didn't realize the movie is already over. Marshall and Fionna stood up from the sofa and walked to the second floor where the bedrooms are. They climbed through the stairs to the upper floor. Marshall showed the room where she will sleeping. As Marshall walked toward his room. Fionna tugged his arm and kissed him in the lips again and again. But this time is different. This time is more passionate and the heat is more than ever. Marshall loose the grip of his heat and finally accepting the acted she will do. She pushed him to his bed and released her clothes and the only things that closed her chest is her bra. She kissed him again in the bed. Marshall' rational mind is gone and substitute by intensing heat toward her. He can saw her lustful glared in her eyes. She ripped his clothes and the buttons on the clothes. Fionna stopped the kiss and begin to opened his jeans. Marshall let her done without any resistance. She also opened her bra, showed her big tits. Marshall then sucked it and she moaned loudly. Fionna lashes his hair while moaning loudly. Marshall sucked it for many times until there's a red mark in her both tits. Fionna quickly released her pants and revealing her white panties. Marshall also do the same and with his underwear. Fionna then rubbed his thing gently and he moaned. Fionna rubbed slowly and quickly in rhyme. After a few minutes, Marshall's vision become blur and his mind is like flying into the heaven when suddenly a large amount of cum bursting to her face. Fionna just laughed slyly and Marshall enjoyed it. She then opened her panties and came to the bed with Marshall. Marshall inserted his thing to hers. They have lots of fun and felt like in the heaven. In the middle, Fionna whispered Marshall, "I love you.". Marshall replied her with a whisper as well. Ten minutes later, They finished they're business and sleep together naked in the same bed.

The next morning, Fionna is the one that awoke. She looked her surrounding and Marshall is still beside her sleeping and hugging her in the chest. She gently released his hug and got up from the bed. She wore back all of her clothes and went downstairs. She decided to cook a breakfast for her and Marshall. She opened his fridge and found two eggs. She took both of it and cook it to become a scrambled egg. She used his frying pan and stove to do that. When she's cooking, Marshall is already awoke and went downstairs fully-dressed as well. He then walked toward her and kissed her in the cheek. She just replied with a smirked. As she done cooking, They enjoyed the breakfast while having a friendly chat. Suddenly, Marshall's phone recorder leaved a message. Marshall then played the message.

"Marshall, It's Sergio. You should come to my place. I found the third man with BMO. And took Fionna too. She must be eagerly to find the third man." said Sergio through the recorded message. Marshall and Fionna then rushly ate their breakfast. They don't need to take a bath. They rushly on their way to Sergio's house and eagerly to find the third man.

Author note: I decided to make Hayate no gotoku fanfic first then continue Adventure time.


	9. We got him

**What a M rated chapter before. Now, let's back to the focus of the story.**

Chapter 9: We got him.

On their way to Sergio's mansion, Marshall and Fionna are creating a love aura between them. They just like couple that really romantic and tied to each other. They really loved each other. Sometimes, they stared at each other althought Marshall is driving. Also, he sometimes drove in the wrong side of the road because he staring at her. And also, they don't realize they already in the mansion. They parked the car and straightly entered the mansion. They got welcome by Sergio standing in the front door with his white tux. They then shaked his hand and walked through the house.

"So, how are both of you doing?" asked Sergio regarding their condition.

"We're find." replied Fionna shortly. Sergio suprisingly asked Fionna, "How's your relationship with Marshall? Are you guys dating?".

"No. We're fine. Just friends." Fionna lied to Sergio (She's very bad at lying. Sergio can spotted it from the moment she said it).

"Really? You guys already sleeping together." Sergio said bluntless and frontally toward them. Marshall and Fionna panickly tried to lie to him. "NO! We're not sleeping together." Marshall said it stammered which Sergio already anticipated.

"HAH! I knew it. You guys already sleeping together. I knew because... First, both of you are a bad liars. Second, I notice you guys become very close and staring at each other from the moment both of you entered the house until I asked Fionna. And the third, Fionna's breast is seemed very tighten and there's some liquid in Marshall's jean. So, my conclusion is that you guys having a great night last night." Sergio said it detailed and relentlessly with happy expression.

"This is awkward. You smiling and loudly said about it. It's super awkward." Marshall started to shrugs.

"Sergio, you shouldn't said it out loud. It's embrassing and ... My relationship with Marshall have to be ... How to say this ... Ah, devious."

"You know Fionna, if you really love him, why do you hide the truth? If you feel there's an embrassement you in love with Marshall, how do you love him for the many years to come. It's just like blind love señorita." Sergio lectured Fionna about her relationship with Marshall.

"I guess you got a point. Marshall, I love you."

"I love you too Fionna." They kissed passionately.

"Guys, hate to break this but get a room and don't kiss in front of other people like that." They finally let go and continue to rendevouz with BMO.

They finally gathered with BMO and talked about the third man. Sergio and BMO tracked down the third man in a first class social party in Ritz-Carlton hotel in downtown. They planned the mission to capture the third man. First, they will entered the building in disguise and try to locate the third man. Second if they locate him, Sergio will drugged him by a tranquilizer injection. Third, they brought him out of the building and interrogated him.

"So guys, how's the plan?" Sergio asked everyone so they don't get confuse.

"Well... First, how suppose we disguise ourselves? And second, how to tranquilize him in front of many people?" Fionna asked about it in the behalf of everyone. Sergio then showed them a small tube that contains a tranquilize substance and Sergio told them to follow him.

They entered into somekind of room. Inside the room, there's a deck of clothing. Everyone is felt amazed by it. Sergio then pulled a beautiful blue dress from one of the deck of clothing. The dress back is opened and there's bunny ornaments in all the parts of the dress and the chest part of the dress is little bit tighten. Sergio and Marshall walked out from the room as Fionna tried the close.

25 minutes later, Sergio and Marshall is ordered to enter the room again. They saw Fionna and she looked very beautiful and classy. The clothes is perfectly fit to her. Sergio also took a pair of Blue Ted Baker high heels and a blue Hermes bag so it will fit to her.

"Dude, you spend million of dollars for her?"

"Yup. Sometimes I don't what to use for money. They're just too many to spend by one man."

"You extremely rich my bro."

Fionna then walked out from the room so Sergio and Marshall can changed too and Benedikt also came inside the room to changed as well. Fionna waited by watching a news TV and she also missed Finn.

15 minutes later, all the man are came out from the room. They wore tuxedo very expensive tuxedo, they smell very good, and very classy. But Sergio used a white tuxedo instead of black. They all ready for the mission.

"Sergio, can you check Finn's condition?" asked Fionna unrestly about it.

"I know you gonna asked that. I send Marshall's cousin, Marceline to visit him in the police station." said Sergio while fixing his tux for a better look.

**(Flashback around yesterday 6 PM)**

Marceline went inside the interview room where Finn is ready to talk with any visitor. They already knew each other before Fionna. They shaked hand and sat in the chair and they're illuminated by the only lights in the room which is above them.

"So Finn. How are you doing?" Marceline asked.

"Well... I'm okay. But the food here is really bad." Finn calmly replied.

"So, how are you doing with your girlfriend?" Marceline wandered about it.

Finn then manly said, "I already slept with her.".

"Okay. That's kinda awkward when you said it."

"Yeah. Anyway, how's my sister doing?"

"Oh. She still worried about you. She still find a way to prove you innocent."

"Okay. Thanks for coming anyway."

"Yeah. That's what friends do."

Marceline that came out from the room because her time is over. Finn returned to his cage and hoping his sister could set him free.

**(Back to present).**

Everyone is on the way to the social party. They used three different car. Sergio used his black Ferarri enzo, BMO used Sergio's black Maseratti, Fionna and Marshall used Sergio's black Lamborghini. They have to go like rch people and style so they can be accept to enter the party. When they got there, the party is already started and its filled with rich people. They stopped in front of the entrance and walked out from the car. The car will be parked by the valet officer. Fionna and Marshall walked side by side like a rich couple to the entrance. They entered and join the party. The party is heavile crowded and there's some musical band (not rock bad or something like that) that played a relax music. They perfectly blend in with everyone. Thy searched for the third man while having some fun as well. Fionna is the one that become the charm. Everyone is glancing at her while she pass. They got attached by her beauty. But, there's Marshall beside her that help her so she won't get flirted by some men. They walked to the bar section and asked for two Martini. They drink while overwatch for the third man. Sergio also overwatch and there's lots of woman around him because he flirted them. BMO is the only one that super focus overwatch.

Few hours later, they finally saw the third man. The third man appeared to be holding a briefcase and drinking a wine alone. Sergio saw him and make his approach. He successfully do it and the man is KO. Sergio then grabbed him and make an excuse that the man is passed out for drinking a lot. Sergio carried him and he called for his car. Sergio put him in his car and drove away. The rest is also do the same and follow him. The mission is succes and on the way to interrogate the man.

As they reached the interrogation place, they got follow by someone. They split up to distracted the follower. The follower kept following Sergio. Then, the car that follow him opened its window and a guy with a MP5 craned out and started to fire him. Sergio able to evaded the fire. He make a fast chase by pushing his car to the maximum. He used the narrows and the streets as mazed to evade the chaser.

15 minutes later, Sergio is still chased by the chaser and his car already took many hits. The chase goes to the port where Sergio make a briliant plan. He drove into a street and keep the chaser to chase him. As he make to the end of the street and the chaser getting closer. He suddenly stopped right in the end and the chaser off the street, hit a wooden fences, and fell from the cliff to the sea. Sergio then drove back to the interrogation place.

When he arrived, everyone is already waiting for him. The man is still passed out in his car. They carried him inside a dark and empty warehouse and tied him into a chair. Sergio then sprayed him with a bucket of water and he woke up. They then interroagated the man in hard way.

30 minutes later, they interroagated the man and there's stil no result. The man wouldn't talk at all. So, they checked the briefcase his carried. The briefcase is biometric lock and password. BMO able to hacked it and the briefcase is opened. They checked for the contents that can be helpful. They found something very intruding and shocking. There's a big file inside and as they checked it, the file contains money transfer, laundry, ETC. The source of the money is came from someone that is familiar. The money belongs to Danny DiBalleto, Gumball DiBalleto's father. They now have to find a connection between him and Finn.


	10. Freedom

**This is the last chapter, hope all of you enjoy it. That's all.**

Chapter 10: Freedom.

"Okay. Marshall and Fionna and BMO. All of you better go home. Me gonna set the plan." Sergio escorted them until the gates. BMO entered his car and drove away to his house. Marshall and Fionna drove to downtown. Since the night is still long and it's vacation, they decided to hangout around downtown. They stopped at the usual parking lot and walked around the city as usual. The night is cold and windy. They used jackets to walked around.

Marshall looked at his watch and it's shown midnight. He also noticed the stores along the streets is closed. They walked into a lonely and quited street where the only things thta turned on is the street lights and traffic lights. They talked and grabbing hands along the way. She started to grab him in the waist and put her head in his armpit. They laughed sometimes because of the conversation. They felt very happy. Then, they saw a crowded bar in the corner of the streets. There's a long line of people waiting to entered the bar. They decided to enter the bar and see why it's crowded. They about to line up when suddenly they called by the guard. They granted to enter the bar without lining up. Inside, the bar is crowded by drunk people and dancing people and lots of colourful spotlinght around like a night club. They just walked casually around the bar when suddenly a figure in the corner of the bar, sitting with a wine in his table, some guards around him, and calling them. They walked closer to the figure and finally got a good look at the figure as they walked closer. The figure is no-other than Gumball and as usual, there's some ladies around him. They sat across him and talked.

"So, how's both of you doing?"

"We're find." Marshall and Fionna tried to hide their relationship.

"Okay. So, you're guys not dating or something like that?" asked Marshall curiously.

"No. We're not." Marshall answered because he is a better liar.

Gumball then moved toward Fionna and sat beside her, "Fionna, I never notice your help, kindness, and beauty. I sorry about that. Will you be my date?" Fionna started to blushed heavily. His convincing eyes and that cute expression to her. But, she get a grip of herself, "Gumball, I thought you already have one?"

"It doesn't matter. Beside, that makes me two dates." Gumball just reavealed his playboy side. Fionna become disgusted to him and slapped him hardly in the face. She then stand up and leaved. Gumball then grabbed her hand when suddenly Marshall intervened by deflecting Gumball's hand.

"Listen Gumball, you better put your hands away from her. I don't want you to hurt her." Marshall with angry expression. He then took her hands and leaved the club.

Suddenly, the got blocked by the guards. Gumball then slowly walked behind them and standing. "I already had enough about this! If you guys then forgive me, I'll make sure you guys in deep pain.". He arrogantly said that with his heavy and big guards.

"Listen up d***head! She's mine!" shouted Marshall and held Fionna's hand tightly. Gumball already in his max point. He ordered his guard to attack them. Marshall swiftly kicked one of the guard in the head. He then in ready position capoeira style (like Eddy gordo) and started to attacked everyone. He deflected every attack and do some counter-attack like a knee to the head, a punch to the vitals, and a powerful kick to the chest. Suddenly, a guard grabbed him from behind and slam him. He them choked Marshall until his face gone purple. Fionna panickly took a bottle and swing it to the guard and the guard got KO. Marshall then stand up and walked toward Gumball. He then knee him in the stomach and punch him in the face and passed out. They quickly bail out and ran away as far as they can. They ran back to the park and sat in the same bench. They took a deep breath and relax.

"Wow! That was fun!" Fionna took a fast and deep breath.

"I know. Thanks for saving me back there."

"Anytime."

"So, what should we do?" Marshall already healed and ready to go sightseeing with he.

"You know, I think we should sit here and enjoy." Fionna sitting and put her hands in her pocket.

They talked in the bench and enjoy every second there is. As the conversation become intense, Fionna kissed him in the lips. They then grabbed at each other while kissing. Fionna then lend in the bench while Marshall in her top and kissing. They kissed deeply for a very long time. Fionna felt she lost the control of her body and emotion. She started to released her jacket and show her breast.

"Fionna, I think we shouldn't do the "thing" right now."

"Why? Scare someone looking? We're alone in the park. You can do anything to me."

"I need in the mood for that kind of thing."

Fionna finally got the grip on her body and emotion. She wore back her jacket and acted casually. Marshall then lend his head in her shoulder. Fionna also lend her head in his head. They just alone in a dark lonely park with light path as the source of light and a vending machine beside them.

Marshall notice that his clock showing 23.00. He told Fionna it's time to go home. They walked back to his car and drove to Fionna's apartment. Marshall will sleep over in her apartment by sleeping in the couch. Fionna in the other hand sleeping in the bed. They need to be ready for the next day because it could be a tough job.

The next morning, they rushly do their morning routine (except the bath routine which they have to do it alternately) and quickly to Sergio's mansion. As they entered the mansion. They saw Sergio already expecting them by standing in front of the door. They shaked his hand and walked through the mansion to BMO. They walked into a conference room and sat in the chair for briefing about the plan by using projector.

"Okay. Me and BMO already designed the plan I'm gonna do some briefing. So, DiBalleto's mansion located in the side of the city. The mansion heavily guarded by mafia. They have heavy machine gun and light guns. We sneak in at the time the day is over. We'll use black costume and stealthly move to the mansion. We use the sewer to enter. After that, we'll be inside the mansion and BMO will hacked the security and disable it. We'll move to the second floor where the computer room are. Inside, we'll download every file in the computer. Then, we'll move out from the mansion by the same place as we enter and move to the police station and gave the file. Also, I'll gave all of you tranquilizer gun if we encounter some mafia. Any question?"

"No."

"Good. Now, let's wait until the night shows up."

They play video games in the mansion to kill the time until night. As the night comes, everyone ready up except BMO because he need to hack the computers and security. Marshall, Fionna, and Sergio used black clothing that close their body and face. They used a black car to drove to the mansion. They ready their mind and body so they won't freak out in the middle of the mission.

After a few hours of driving, they finally arrived at DiBalleto's mansion. Sergio parked the car in the bushes across the mansion. They walked stealthly to the fences of the mansion and find the sewer door. They found it and Sergio opened the hatch an they entered the sewer. The sewer is very smelly and dirty and there's some rats running around. Although in that kind of condition, it will paid off with Finn free from the prison. Sergio closed the hatch back and they started to walked through the sewer. They finally reached the hatch the looking for. Marshall opened the hatch and they in a storage room. They finally inside the mansion and Marshall closed the hatch. Fionna opened the door slowly. She looked around of there's any mafia. Sergio told BMO to hacked the security system. BMO managed to do it and all the security system is offline and the CCTV replace with old footage. They came out from the room and walked through the hallway. They met some mafia along the way and they successfully knocked out some mafia.

They reached the computer room of the mansion. Sergio brought a hardisk and connected it with the computer. Marshall and Fionna are overwatching while Sergio downloaded the files. As the download almost complete, Marshall and Fionna heard lots of footsteps came toward them. Then, the door is barged and lots of Mafia entering with their guns pointing toward them. They surrendered to the mafia by put their hands up. Then, the mafia put a bag in each of them and tied them. They brought them to a place. They hope they won't get kill by the mafia.

Moments later, they're bag is opened but they still tied up. Then, an old man walked inside with a big revolver in his hand. He pointed it to Sergio's face and interrogated him.

"You know who I'am. So, what's your business here?" the old man is Danny DiBalleto and his pointed his gun to Sergio's face to intimidated him.

"We'll just tried to find out something."

"What is it?"

"You know, the news said there's a murdered to some coke dealers and they one that guilty is an innocent boy that have weak alibi. Anyway, you're gonna kill me and my friends. So, why you don't tell me how you do it at least?"

"Okay. I'll tell you how to do it since I'm gonna kill you anyway. First, I asked my son is he know anyone that's lonely have no many friends. Well, he told me he knew him and we used him as a scapegoat. My son able to get his fingerprint and gave it to me. Then, I ordered one of my men to killed some coke dealers that selling me out. He planted all of the boy fingerprint in the place. That's how I do it. Anyway, any last word?"

Danny DiBalleto is ready with his finger in the trigger. Sergio then laughed and every felt weird toward him. Then, he said, "Thank you for your corporation.". Suddenly, the walls is exploded and lots of SWAT entered the place. They arrested Danny DiBalleto and opened the tie to everyone. They then escorted out by the police.

"So, how the police got here?" Marshall got confused about it.

"Well, I used a bug to recorded the conversation. The bug is directly to the police which already waiting in the forest over there."

"How the police know?"

"I told them we'll gonna do this and they agree to give me time to prove it. And a very good news. Since we free Finn from the sentences, he is now standing behind you." Fionna turned around and saw his brother free from jail. She's very happy and ran toward him and hugged him. It was a hapoy ending indeed.

"After my brother is free, the police arrested Danny and Gumball for their crimes. They went to jail for the rest of their lives. As for Bubblegum, she's now dating with Sergio after I introduced him to her in the school. Marshall and I still dating and we went to MIT together. Finn and Alexis date happily and went to Harvard. It was a happy time for all of us. Marshall also propose me to marry him a fancy restaurant in Paris. Now, I'm already 22 and have a very beautiful daughter named Susan and we lived happily in a countryside in New Zealand. Finn and Alexis also already got married and they lived in Berlin. Well, that's all for now. It's time to take care of my live." Fionna wrote in her diary and closed it. She walked toward her daughter and played with her. As the day going down, Marshall came home from his work as a CEO of a bank and they have dinner. It was a beautiful live the have and nothing will destroyed it. The end.

Author note: If any of you interested to my story that's not affiliated by Adventure time (Hayate the combat butler), you guys can see by opening my profile or click this link = s/8973671/1/Taken


End file.
